


I’ll comfort you.

by Flamenoodle



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Genital Piercing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marine, Mentions of Leon/Sonia, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Tongue Piercings, Unrequited Love, and Gloria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenoodle/pseuds/Flamenoodle
Summary: Raihan has unrequited feelings for Leon and Piers comforts him.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has to confess something to Raihan...

Raihan stood on top of one of the castle walls that overlooked Hammerlocke in one direction and in the other overlooked the wild area. The sun was setting and the whole area was painted in a orange hue, the sky blending between purple and orange. He leaned over and rested an elbow on the top plate of the wall, cheek in hand and watched over the trainers in the wild area as they raced around on their bicycles looking for wild pokemon to catch. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight as he recalled his time as a trainer.

  
His reminiscing was cut short when he noticed a shadow creep over top his head and turned his up at the sight already knowing what it was. And there Leon was flying on top of his Charizad, his long hair flowing in the wind as the sunset dyed his skin and hair in its colours. Leon widely smiled with all his teeth down at Raihan and Raihan widened his eyes as he couldn’t help but think that it was the most beautiful thing he’d see in the world and for just a moment it was as if time stood still as he marvelled at the sight.

Charizad landed on the groundwith a heavy boom. Raihan had to squint and use his arms to shield his eyes as wind and dust flew everywhere from the impact. Leon hopped off and gave his Charizad a pat while Raihan swept the dust off his hoodie. When he looked up Leon was returning him to his ball and as soon as he was done he ran up to him.

“Sorry i’m late, Raihan!”

Raihan smirked in response.

“Yeah. You’re the one that called me here y’know.” He teased.

_ I’d wait however long for you. _

Leon smiled apologetically at him with upturned eyes and Raihan knew he’d never be able to stay mad at that face although he wasn’t mad to begin with. It was understandable after all with how busy he was running the battle tower.

“So what was so important to talk about that you called me out here?” He asked ashe put his hands back into his hoodie pockets. 

Leon blushed as he turned head to the side and down to the ground to stare at it.

“W-well there was something I wanted to tell you, Raihan.”

Raihan raised a confused eyebrow. This was a new reaction he thought.

Leon lifted a hand to cover his mouth and closed his eyes in embarrassment.

After a pause he put down his hand and looked up at Raihan, his glistening golden eyes staring into his and his image reflected in them.

_His eyes are so beautiful...i’ll never get tired of looking at them_. Raihan thought.

“Sonia and I have decided to date.” Leon states with a shy smile and blush on his face. 

Raihan froze and time stood still.

He stood there wide eyed for a while as he processed the words.

And then he felt his heart sink.

He felt his body turned ice cold as sweat ran down his neck and the colour drained from his face. And he prayed that his reaction didn’t show on his face. His mouth went dry and his lips trembled, he needed to respond but his body refused to listen and he just kept praying to Arceus that Leon wouldn’t notice. ‘It’s fine.’ He thought. ‘Leon is as dense as a ball there’s no way he would notice.’ But it felt like ages since Leon told him the news and he knew he needed to say or do  _something_.

He bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to almost draw blood and he slowly raised his hand. And then swiftly he hit Leon hard on the back, enough to cause the poor man to cough.

Raihan then smiled and barked in laughter and desperately hoped that it didn’t seemed forced.

“About time you slowpoke! What’s it been? Ten years?”

Leon coughed some more and laughed.

“I-I suppose. But I had no idea if she felt the same way, you know!”

Raihan smiled and raised an eyebrow in response.

“Oh come on! Everybody could tell you both were smitten with each other! You both are just bloody oblivious is all!”

Leon also raised an eyebrow in response.

“Really? Was it that obvious?”

Raihan laughed.

“Yeah.” He then he lifted up a hand and ruffled Leon’s hair.

“Hey!” Leon yelled in response. He let go of his head and smiled down at him.

“Congrats, Leon. I’m happy for you.”

Leon looked up and smiled back.

“...Raihan.”

“I better be the best man the the wedding!”

Leon sputtered in surprise and blushed hard.

“I-It’s way too early to talk about that!”

Raihan simply shrugged.

“It’s only a matter of time. Unless you slowpokes decide to take another ten years!”

Leon furrowed his eyebrows.

“Stop teasing, Raihan!”

The dragon trainer just breathed out his nose in response. 

A beeping noise was heard from Leon’s pocket and he pulled out his phone to see what it was.

“Sorry, Raihan I’ve got to go. Oleana needs me back at the tower.” He says before putting away his phone and taking out his pokeball jogging away so he could bring Charizad back out. The pokemon soon appears from out its balls and Leon swiftly swings a leg across and hops on its back.

“I’ll catch up with you soon, Raihan.” Leon calls out and Raihan simply waves goodbye in response. Charizad leans down and then takes offs, pushing out more wind and dust from the impact as Raihan raises his arm to cover his eyes again. And then they disappeared as quickly as they came. Raihan kept his head raised to watched them fly off till they were nothing more than a dot in the sky. He turned around to stare back at the wild area. The sun was starting to set behind the horizon as the day begin to disappear into night. And for a moment he simply just stared at the sun as it set before he leaned his armed down against the top plate of the wall and buried his face into the crevice of his elbow. He clenched his teeth as he felt the tears come out and seep into his sleeve.

He knew. 

He knew that Leon had feelings for Sonia and that they were bound to get together. He knew that Leon thought of him as nothing more than his rival and best friend. He knew that nothing would come out of harbouring feelings for him. That Leon would never feel the same way he did.

He knew.

And yet deep down he had hoped that perhaps Leon would start feeling the same way. That maybe they could be more than friends. But now what little hope he had was crushed and he knew that his unrequited love would never be returned and pain from that fact was enough to make the strongest Gym leader in Galar to continue sobbing into his sleeve as the sun fully set and turn into night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up guys I’m back and ready to suffer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers finds Raihan drinking at a bar in Spikemuth.

It was around 12am and Piers was walking down the streets of Spikemuth. Although it was night the streets were still bright from its neon glowing signs. Pubs and clubs were open for business and this was time when Spikemuth truly came alive. As he walked down the street he waved and greeted back any members of Team Yell that would greet him, though honestly he wasn’t in the mood for chit chat so he never stopped to talk. There was only one destination he had in mind and that was the bar. He needed a drink. And the reason for that? It was because Marnie had gone off camping with that Gloria chick and he had to accept the fact the his little sister was growing up and didn’t need her older brother anymore. The fact was enough to make Piers depressed and want to drink his sorrows away.

Soon he recognised the sign he was looking for. It was a old, dimming neon sign that had the picture of a blue cocktailwith a toothpick going through the olive and words that said ‘The Burrow.’ It was a small and dingy little bar that honestly didn’t get much business but that was perfect for a ‘famous’ face like his. (He hated thinking of himself as famous.) It was a nice place where he knew he could relax and drink without being disturbed. 

He turned into the tight alleyway and made his way the door that was on the right hand side. The door was black or supposed to be as the paint was old and had faded to a darker grey instead (though it was too dark in here to really tell) and the paint was starting to peel. He turned the handle and pushed the door, using a bit of extra force as the door got a bit stuck. He stepped inside. It was pretty dim in the room as there were only a couple of lights that hang on the back wall and a dim neon sign on the drink wall with the bars name on it. He closed the door behind him and waited for his eyes to adjust before he strided towards the bar counter. The place was pretty cramped only having enough room for some stools against the counter and less than a handful of standing tables behind. Although it was fine as there was practically no one in the bar save for the bartender. As he was about the sit down Pier froze and stopped in his tracks. It was dim so he hadn’t released someone was already at the corner of the bar. But that wasn’t what surprised him. It was the fact that he immediately recognised the figure that was slumped over on the counter, his head in his arm and drink in hand. Although he didn’t have his iconic headband or hoodie it was unmistakably him. I mean where else would you find a giant and quite towering man like him in Galar.

“...Raihan?” Piers called out and the man lifted his head up to look up at him. He was wearing a simple black hoodie with jeans and had his hair let down. And also to be quite frank his face was a mess. His eyes were red and glazed over, it had been obvious he had been crying from the tear stains that were on his cheeks and they were flushed dark red.

“Are you drunk?” Piers asked.

Raihan snickered.

“Yeah. I mean what else do you do at a bar?” He said taking another sip of his whisky drink, the ice already melted.

“Fair enough.” Pier responded as he took a seat at the counter next to Raihan. He leaned his head on the palm his hand and looked at the other gym leader.

“So you wanna tell me what’s got you drinking yourself drunk in the quiet corners of Spikemuth?”

Raihan lets out a quiet self deprecating laugh.

“Well I didn’t want anyone recognising me so I thought Spikemuth’s the place and I chose the most quiet bar I could find.”

“You weren’t afraid of me finding you?”

Raihan pauses to think for a bit.

“Nah. I thought that if you did you wouldn’t judge.”

Raihan lifts his head up and turns his head towards the Dark Gym leader. 

“And here you are! What are the chances?” He says smiling although there’s little amusement in his expression. They both stay silent for a bit until Piers orders a drink. Raihan doesn’t say anything else but Piers doesn’t probe him either. If he doesn’t want to talk it’s not his place to make him but he’s sure that Raihan knows that if he does he’s willing to lend an ear. Piers’ drink arrives, a Jack and Coke and he takes a sip of it in silence. 

Minutes pass without either of them saying a word before Raihan breaks the ice.

“So why are you here, Piers?”

Piers takes another sip before he responds.

“Marnies gone out camping with Gloria and I didn’t want to be home alone sober.”

Raihan chuckles.

“Feeling lonely were you?”

Piers looks back and lifts up the corner of his mouth.

“I suppose.”

“You such a siscon you know.”

Piers squints at him.

“Are you saying it’s a bad thing that I love my sister?”

“No, but your overprotective.”

Piers scoffs.

“Not at all.”

Raihan smiles at him.

“Can you really say you’re not?”

Piers smiles back and doesn’t respond. It’s probably true after all.

“I guess i’m just sad cause it feels like the lil sis doesn’t need her big brother no more.”

He takes another sip.

“Marnie’s always gonna need you, Piers. You’re her big brother.”

Piers closes his eyes and smiles against the rim of the glass before putting in back down on the counter.

“I hope so.”

The silence is back in between them and although it isn’t comfortable it isn’t uncomfortable either. Raihan takes a sip of his drink, finishing the last of it before he pushes it back.

“Another.” 

The bartender nods as he takes the glass and the room is silent, the only noises that can be heard is the sound of the drink being made. The glass is slid back full with ice and amber liquid. Condensation covers outer glass and Raihan watches as droplets fall from the top the the bottom of the rim pooling onto the counter top. He picks it up and takes another sip. The cold liquid burning and numbing as it slides down his throat. He wishes that with each sip he takes his feelings would also numb and disappear. He sits there staring as the ice in the glass as it slowly melts into the whisky.

Piers is about to reach for his drink when Raihan starts to talk.

“Leon and Sonia are dating.” He states.

Piers stops and turns his head to look at Raihan. And although his face is unreadable he notices his hand tremble as they grip his drink.

“Took him a while. It’s been what? Ten years?” 

Raihan laughs although the emotion is missing from his voice.

“Right? I said the same thing.”

He let’s out a sigh and covers his eyes with his hand.

“I...I knew it was bound to happen and...and even though I didn’t hope for anything...it still hurts.” The tears come back and although Piers can’t see his eyes he can see them slide down his hand on fall onto the counter.

“Maybe I did hope for something to happen...between him and me. Even though it’s impossible. Even though I shouldn’t have expected anything. It’s stupid of me to still feel this way. B-because...there was never a chance for me to begin with!”

Piers doesn’t say anything. Even if he did he doesn’t think any words he could say would be of any comfort so he simple sits there and listens. Raihan bites his lips and grips his forehead to keep himself from breaking down any further.

“I just want to stop feeling this way...to just feel happy as his best friend...”

He looks up and turns his head towards Piers. Eyes red and fresh tears staining his face again.

“So why can’t I do that...?”

Piers simply tightens the line of his lips and stares back with his tired, downturned eyes. His green irises reflecting the light from the neon sign and Raihan stares into them thinking that his eyes are also beautiful in a way that’s completely different from Leon’s.

Piers raises his glass and tips his head back downing the whole thing before slamming it down on the counter causing Raihan to jump in his seat. He wonders what’s gotten into him when Piers starts fo get out of his seat and for a brief moment he thinks that he’s had enough and is about to leave. But the shorter man takes a stride towards the taller one and lunges forward bending his leg, resting knee on Raihan’s stool in the small space between his legs as he wraps an arm around the Dragon Tamer’s neck while the other hand is placed on his shoulder.

“Why don’t I comfort you then?”

Raihan’s eyes widen in surprise as he processes the words.

“Piers...wha-“

He question is cut off as Piers leans his face forward and gently bites his lower lip tugging on it. Raihan blushes as he eyes widen even further. He quickly let’s go and leans back to stare at him.

“I’ll make you forget all about him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it! Expect some soft and spicy content next chapter ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan goes back to Piers’ place and is so soft as Piers comforts him. But then things start to get spicy...

Raihan has his mouth agape and is speechless as he processes what Piers just did. What was he suggesting? Surely not...Nah he was probably too drunk and misunderstood-

“Marnie’s not home right now. I’m just saying that we could go to my place and I could comfort Mr Heartbroken over here.”

Oh he WAS!

To be honest it was hard to think straight and the alcohol certainly didn’t help. His head was spinning as he tried to think.

“I-I’m not sure, Piers. Don’t get me wrong it’s a tempting  _ offer _ but I...”

I mean Piers was offering and he’d be lying if he said he never thought about him in... _ that  _ kind of way. Maybe it would help him forget...or maybe make him feel worse. I mean he was quite literally _ just  _ trying and failing to get over Leon but on the other hand maybe this was just exactly what he needed. After all Pier’s was  _ insanely  _ attractive and he trusted him enough to know that this probably wouldn’t put a strain on their relationship.

“There’s no pressure, Raihan. I’m not trying to force you to do something you wouldn’t be interested in. Offer still stands if you change your mind though.” Is all he says as he orders another drink.

At this point Raihan’s heart and mind are quite literally racing as he tries to decide. It was as if the angel and devil were on his shoulders convincing him to make one choice or the other. His thoughts does multiple laps around his head before he decides : ‘Fuck it. What do I have to lose’. As Piers’ drink arrives Raihan chugs his and slams it down on the table as he stands up.

“Right. Let’s do this then.” 

Piers looks up at him and scoffs under his breath.  _Course he decides this as my drink arrives_.  But nevertheless he complies and chugs his own drink as Raihan slides a couple of notes on the counter. Raihan walks past him as Piers puts the glass on the counter and tells the bartender to put it on his tab. The bartender thanks them as they both exit the door.

As they both walk back to Pier’s house Raihan has to walk with a hand against the wall as support. Piers’ would’ve supported him himself but with how tall the bloke is if he stumbled he’d probably just end up crushed, he ain’t exactly the most buff fellow after all so he’s just walks next to him to make sure he doesn’t stumble into anything or trip into glass. The streets are still busy and people enter and come out of the bars and clubs usually with drinks in hand. Most of them are giggling and laughing. A couple of fights are also starting flare up and Piers makes sure to keep an eye on them to make sure they don’t end up getting involved. 

For a while they simply walk in silence as opposed to the streets that were bustling with noise and as they get closer to his house he notices how Raihan has steadly started to sober up and is able to walk beside him without the wall as support(although still unsteady on his feet).

Soon they make it in front of the door to his house Piers’ silently retrieves the keys from his back pocket as Raihan hovers behind him waiting, towering over him. Piers doesn’t think much about it as he pulls out the keys. A Morpeko he got from Marnie, a zigzagoon and the dark gym logo keychain hang on them. He inserts the key into the lock turns it making an audible ‘click’ and he turns the handle opening the door, stepping in and holding the door open for the taller man to enter. Raihan follows him into the house, ducking under the door without even having to think about it (a habit from being so tall), walking past whilst being careful to not bump into him as Piers locks the door.

When he turns around Raihan is already out of sight so he walks down the short hallway into the living room to find him already sitting on the couch hunched over with his arms resting on his knees. He’s about to go to the fridge and offer him some water when pauses. It’s then when he realises he’s never seen Raihan like this...so utterly hurt and vulnerable. Whenever he’s seen him he always had this intensity in his eyes that would make anyone shudder. And no matter how many times he’s lost against Leon he’s never looked so...defeated like he does now. Even in the dark unlit room he looks so weak as if he’s about to just collapse and turn to dust.

And for a brief moment he detests Leon for making Raihan feel like this. For rejecting him when it was obvious how much he felt for the former champ. But the thought quickly dissipates. 

_ It’s not like either of them could help the way they feel... _

As he stares at the heartbroken man he can’t help but think that  _ Leon’s a fucking idiot. _

Piers strides forwards and puts a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back so he’s leaning against the couch and climbs on top to sit on his lap. He hovers above him, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek and gently lifts Raihan’s face up to look at him. And when their eyes meet the look on Raihan’s face is enough to make Piers’ heart sting. Using his thumb he starts to caress the other man’s cheek and the gym leader closes his eyes, leaning his face into his hand so he could revel in the touch. There’s something endearing about how the larger man leans into his touch like this that warms Pier’s chest slightly. And then ever so slowly he leans forward and gently plants a kiss to his forehead. Lingering for just a moment before he pulls back. And there’s something about the act that was so soft, warm and affectionate that it causes the tears to fall down from Raihan’s lower lids uncontrollably before he even realises it. Then he starts to break down, sobbing as he reaches his hands around Piers’ back and grips at his shirt. He weeps and the tears continue to follow one after the other as they trail down his cheeks and fall down staining his jeans. He briefly wonders how he even has any more tears to cry, he’s been crying all day after all but his thoughts seem to disappear as Piers continues to caress his cheek, wiping away his tears every now and then. They stay for a while, with Raihan crying as Piers silently comforts him.

After some time Piers is about to let go and get some tissues when Raihan’s hand instantly comes up to grip his in almost panic and places it back to his cheek.

“...Please don’t stop.” He begs and Piers’ heart aches after hearing how weak and desperate his voice sounds. There was no way in hell he couldn’t obey his request after hearing his voice like that even with his hand soaked in tears. So he continues. Planting soft kisses all over his face. His forehead...his cheeks...his eyelids...his nose...tasting the salty liquid every so often and Raihan bathes himself in the affection. It warms his chest, eases the pain and he’s grateful for it.

_ Even if its not- _

He chases the thought away. No. Not now... and he clears his mind and simply revels in the kisses Piers plants on his face. Until finally he kisses him ever so softly on the lips. And it feels so good and makes his chest heat up, ache and hurt in a way that somehow feels  _right_. It’s a pain he’s willing to accept and let take over his whole body. It’s a short chaste kiss so it ends as soon as it begins and when Piers pulls away Raihan follows after him with his lips and has to bite them to keep himself from whimpering. His whole body aches and craves for more and he’d do absolutely anything to get it. He doesn’t even realise that at this point his tears have stopped.

“...Piers.” He begs. His lips practically trembling in want.

Piers lifts up an eyebrow and smiles slightly as he drags his hand from his cheek to down under his chin, using his fingertips to tilt Raihan’s face up and marvel at his wanting expression.

“More?” He teases.

“ _Please_.”  He keens.

It’s nice hearing him beg and Piers considers continuing to tease him just to hear more but he decides the poor guy’s had enough for today so he complies, bringing his face forward planting another chaste kiss on his lips making Raihan close his eyes and almost melt into it. He’s content with this, the kiss is soft and  sweet  in a way, he’s starting to feel that he’ll soon turn into a pool of honey and he welcomes the thought until Piers starts to open his mouth. 

And slide his tongue in. 

His eyes shoot back open when he feels something hard and smooth slide against the bottom of his tongue against all the nerves that almost make him shiver down his spine, it causes him to gasp and pull back.

And he stares wide eyed at the white and black haired man.

“...You have a tongue piercing?”

Piers smirks as he opens his mouth and pokes his tongue out to let him see. Sure enough there was a small silver bead that sat shining in the middle of the pink flesh of his tongue and the sight of was enough to make Raihan’s cock throb in his pants.

_ Oh Arceus that’s fucking hot... _

He could only imagine how fucking good it’d feel running against his-

Piers brings his tongue back in as he just slightly lifts his shirt up just shy of his belly button.

“It’s not the only piercing I have y’know. If we continue you’ll find out.”

_ Like fucking hell I could say no at this point!  _

Raihan thinks as he furrows his brows and rushes forward to feel Piers’ lips against his once again.

And this time it’s no longer a chaste kiss. Their lips move and clash against each other and as Raihan kisses him, he can’t help for admire how soft and smooth his lips are and how good they feel against his own. He quickly gets over his surprise and without hesitation slides his tongue into Pier’s mouth and underneath his. Feeling the piercing glide across the top his tongue. Raihan hands start to wander as they make out, the palm of his hand running up underneath his shirt to slide up against the cool smooth skin of his back and stop on his shoulder blade tracing its shape with the tips of his fingers as his other hand slides up underneath the front of his shirt, gliding up until he feels something smooth and hard on his belly button. Raihan gently bites Piers’ bottom lip and tugs on it as he does the same to the piercing on his belly button with his hand, giving it a gentle tug which makes Piers inhale sharply through his teeth and the sound is enough to make Raihan want to hear more. He imagines running his tongue against the piercing on his stomach licking and sucking till Piers is gasping underneath him and the thought is oh so tempting but there’s still so much more of his body he wants to explore that he decides not to. He sticks his tongue out to sweeps it against his bottom lip before he presses his lips against his again as the hand on the front of his stomach continues to explore his body. First movingto the side and sliding them down the edge of his hips, admiring the way they curve. He also notices how his hand is able to mostly cover half of his hip and figures he could probably almost wraps his fingers around his waist with both hands. His hands continue to glide up the sides of his hips until they reach his chest and he feels another hard bump against the pad of his thumb and Raihan can’t help but smirk at it.

“Nipple piercings too huh.” He comments against the other man’s lips and Piers just smirks back as he stares down at him from his lower lashes.

Raihan pulls his face back from Pier’s as the hand on his shoulder slides down and rests on the curve of his hips while the other pulls up his shirt, leaning back so he can marvel at the sight. Both of his light pink nipples had silver barbells through them in contrast to his pale skin and the sight was enough to make Raihan growl under his breathe.

_ That looks WAY to good on him... _

Piers couldn’t help but chuckle under his breathe at Raihan’s fascination of his piercings.

“You gonna just stare all day or will you actually do something about it?” He taunts which cause Raihan to narrow his eyes at the provocation and for a moment Piers can see the flame in his eyes again.

Raihan quickly leans forward to take one of his nipples into his mouth while the hand holding the shirt comes down so he can use his thumb to rub the circles in the other one. The sensation causes Piers to gasp. He first uses the tip of his tongue to flick against nipple while his hand continues to rub circles on the other one causing Piers to hiss out at the pleasant sensation as he feels jolts start to trickle down his back. Raihan takes the flesh and smooth metal between teeth, biting gently causing another jolt to run done his spine and makes him hums in his mouth before Raihan mildy tugs back with his teeth whilst his thumb gently presses down making Piers lightly cry out as he braces a hand against Raihan’s shoulder while the other goes wraps around his head to gently scratch against the base of his scalp in a way that makes the taller man pleasantly ache in his neck and shoulders. 

“Fuck that’s it...” Piers praises as he feels himself start to harden in his pants. He presses his lips to the top of Raihan’s head, inhaling the scent of his shampoo as he continues to scratch the base of the scalp before he starts running his fingers across his undercut, admiring the way the short stiff hair feels on the pads of his fingers. Raihan runs the flat of his tongue against Piers nipple, feeling him jolt from it through the hand on his waist, he sucks hard on his chest before he pulls his mouth off with a light ‘pop’. He licks his lips as he admires the way his chest looks, red and glistening with his saliva. It looks absolutely delicious and when he looks up at Piers face it’s equally as divine, the way his eyes are glistening even in the dark, the way his cheeks are slightly flushed red against his pale skin, and how sexy his parted lips look. 

Looking at them just makes him want to devour them again so he does. He reaches an arm behind his back and cradles his hand behind his head, pulling him forward so his lips are flush against his once again. He parts them and pulls Piers’ tongue into his mouth. Lightly sucking on the tip of his tongue before he let’s go and sticks his tongue back into his mouth to explore. Sliding against the top of his tongue against the piercing and then he stretches up so it can caress the roof of his mouth which makes the Dark Gym Leader hum in his mouth. His hands slide down from the back of his head to cup the side of his face while his index finger lightly traces the top side of his ear which causes Piers to gasp and shudder.

_ Oh... _

Raihan pulls back and a string of saliva follows between their mouths. He can’t help but pull a shit eating grin which makes Piers want to bash his pretty face in.

“So your ears are sensitive!”

And immediately his face comes closer and Piers doesn’t like where he’s heading.

“Raihan wai-“

But by the time he tries to stop him he already has the lob of his ear between his teeth and starts to lightly nibble, making Piers grunt as his hands slide down and grip the fabric of his hoodie for support. Raihan slides tip of his tongue up to the top of ear and Piers has to bite his lip to keep his voice from coming out. His tongue then dips into his ear and Piers gasps. The sounds and sensations are too close to his ear and it causes his neck and spine to prickle in ecstasy. And when Raihan lightly licks the entrance to the inner walls of his ears he let’s out an involuntary moan.

_ There it is~ _

Raihan thinks as he revels in his accomplishment. When he removes his tongue and pulls back he can see that the other man’s eyes have started to water, the blush of his cheeks have gone redder as he lightly panted. He couldn’t help but feel a bit cocky at the sight as it was the first time he saw the usually cool-headed leader fall apart like this.

“Getting a bit heated up are we?” Raihan teases as he palms at the other man’s pants feeling how’s cocks gone half-hard. This makes Pier’s clench his jaw in annoyance as he grab fistfuls of Raihan’s hoodie, pulling the taller man against his chest and grinds down hard on his crotch making the man take in a deep air of breath.

“Like you’re doing any better, mate.” He retorts as he feels the man’s also half-hard cock against the cheeks of his clothed ass. He feels haughty when the Dragon tamer’s grin falters. 

“Why don’t we do something about it then?” He asks as he grabs handfuls of his ass with both hands and pulls him forward making their clothed crotches rub against each. Piers can’t help but shudder at the sensation as he forgets to respond. 

When he sees the way Pier’s face starts to come undone with arousal he moves his hand around so he toys with his pants zipper.

“Can I suck you off?” He asks under bated breath, Piers looks down at him and lifts an eyebrow at his request.

“You sure, mate? I mean I don’t mind but you’re piss drunk aren’t you? I don’t want you puking all over my dick.”

Raihan grips his thighs as he barks out in laughter.

“I’m  _fine_.  I promise I won’t puke on your dick.” Raihan states with full confidence so Piers decides  _fine_.

“Do what you want.” He states and is about to get off his lap so that they can get into a better position when Raihan grabs his waist and his turns to the side, making Piers lose balance and force him to push his arms out, gripping the couch’s arm rest with both hands so he doesn’t fall over.

“Oi, Raihan! What the fu-“ He’s about to rip him a new one when he realises the position he’s in. Raihan’s laying side ways on the couch (although his legs go over the other end of the armrest. ‘ _Tall bastard_ ’  Piers thinks) with both of his knees resting on each side of his head as the taller man rests his hands on the top of his thighs. He’s practically about the sit on his face in this position.

“Hm?” Raihan hums putting on an innocent and content face that makes Piers lose his irritation and give up.

“Do what you want.” He repeats exasperated.

Raihan makes a satisfied smile as he undoes the button and pull down the zipper of his pants revealing a trail of black pubic hair that trails from below his belly button to underneath the lining of his trunks. He sweeps a thumb across the hairs and is surprised to find how soft they are, he leans his head up to bury his nose into the patch of hair and inhales his scent. Which is immediately followed by Piers putting his hand against his forehead and pushing it back into the cushion of the couch forcing an inelegant ‘Ack!’ to come out of Raihan’s throat.

“Oi don’t go smelling me like a dog!”

Raihan looks up as he furrows his brows in a puppy dog expression that did little to work on Piers.

“Who was the one who said they would comfort me?” He replies.

“Since when did comforting someone mean letting them smell your crotch?” Piers asks as he rolls his eyes before he sighs. Raihan grins as he laughs.

“Can I continue?” The Gym Leader asks as he rubs along the underside of the other Gym Leader’s cock with his thumb causing him to let out a shaking breath. He doesn’t say anything but nods in response so Raihan starts pulls down his trunks together with his pants, letting his cock bounce free, until they pooled underneath his ass. Raihan doesn’t say anything but he couldn’t help narrow his eyes and snort at the sight.

_Of course. I shouldn’t be surprised that he also has a dick piercing_.

In front of his face was Pier’s dick with a silver Prince Albert piercing that went through the head of his penis. Before the Dark Gym Leader could said anything the Dragon Tamer grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him towards his face so he could lick the underside of the head of his cock, feeling the piercing drag along the top of his tongue and it makes Piers groan and shudder.

_ Fuck his tongue is hot... _

Raihan smiles at his reaction before pulls him closer letting the head of his cock slide between his lips and Piers gasps and shudders at the sensation. His mouth is so fucking warm and wet that it makes the precum leak from the tip of his cock and Raihan laps up the salty fluid with his tongue which causes him to gasp again. He continues to use his hands to pull more of Piers cock into his mouth until the whole thing is inside and his nose lays resting against his pubic hair. Piers is shivering as entire cock is enveloped in warmth and wetness. Raihan easily swallows the while thing since his mouth is big and Piers can’t help but smile and lift his eyebrows in awe as he looks down at him.

“So there is some use to your big mouth huh.” Piers states and Raihan furrows his brows at the insult, making a ‘hmph’ sound around his cock and the vibrations make his knees buck. Forcing him to grip the armrest for support so he doesn’t collapse onto his face.

“Don’t fucking do that again unless you want me to fall and crush your face.” Piers warns and Raihan just smiles around his cock.

_Can’t say I’d mind that to be honest_. He thinks. He doubts the guy’s heavy enough to actually crush him but he listens to his advice. He moves his thumb around so they rest on his pelvic bone, letting him be able grip Piers’ ass better and pulls him back so that he cock slowly slides out of his mouth, it makes him breathe out through his teeth, until the head of his cock is almost out. And then Raihan pulls him back in with his hands, sliding the whole thing back into his mouth in one fell swoop.

“Raihan!” Piers cries out as he feels jolts in his hips from the sensation and fuck it feels so good, it feel like his whole dick is on fire and each sensitive nerve on his cock sparks in pleasure. Then he uses his hands to pull his cock back out again. Then pulls so it’s back in again, and the out again. And Raihan is practically making Piers face fuck him at this point, his dick going in and out of mouth at such a constant pace that any hesitation of letting out his voice has left his mind and he’s just crying out and moaning in pleasure. He can feel his eyes start to water as he feels the underside of his cock slide against Raihan’s tongue and he feels sparks travel and rain down his spine. 

Even Raihan’s feeling it and he’s just sucking him off, there was something about the way his cock slid in and out of his mouth and how he could feed the piercing slide up and down against the nerves of his tongue and to the back of his throat that felt good and how his mouth was just filledand thick with his scent. It turned him on so much that he could feel his cock leaking precum and stain his boxers. Not to mention the fact that hearing Piers’ beautiful voice cry out in ecstasy and moan his name went straight to his groin, he wanted to keep going as long as he could if it meant hearing his voice cry out like this.

Raihan reaches a hand up and rests his first two fingers against the bottom of his lips. When Piers notices he slides the two finger into his mouth, doing his best to wet them as he moans around them, careful not to bite down on them. When he deems them wet enough he slides his fingers out of his mouth, moving his hand down. And then he runs a wet finger over his hole, he can feel the way it puckers from his touch and he spends a couple of seconds rubbing small circles around it before he starts to insert the tip of his middle finger, marvelling at how hot and tight he feels around his finger.

“Ah shit!” Piers calls out as he feels Raihan slide into him, feeling how thick just one of his fingers was inside him as his hole is being slowly stretched open. Raihan continues pulling Piers in and out of his mouth while his finger slides in and out of his hole, rubbing against of sensitive nerves inside the lining of his walls, Piers can’t help but want to bring his hands down so he can run his fingers through his hair, feeling the strands dance across his fingers but he’s feeling too much and he can’t do anything else apart from grip the edges of the armrest and let the sensations wash over him like a wave. And when he feels another finger being added in he can’t but involuntary buck his hips into Raihan’s mouth. He’s about to mumble an apology when he instantly forgets about the thought when he feels his fingers slide out and then back in, feeling sparks come aflame behind his eyes as he feels them pump in out of his hole. And he starts chanting his name like a pray when he feels his fingers start to scissor and stretch out his hole, feeling it become so soft and pliant around his fingers and when they press against a particular bundle of nerves he shouts out at the feeling, tears falling from his eyes, just barely able to stop himself from coming into the Dragon trainer’s mouth. But he knows he isn’t going to be able to hold it in for much longer when Raihan decides to slide his cock against the inside of his cheek, feeling the way his teeth gently scrape along the top and bottom of his cock, making him take in a deep lungful of air when he almost forgets to breathe.

“R-Raihan let go! I’m about to-“ He calls out and the trainer doesn’t stop even though he KNOWS he heard him.

“Raihan! I’m serious! I-I can’t hold it in for much-“ He can’t even finish his sentence as he clenches his teeth to stop himself from flowing over. But Raihan practically has him locked in like a vice and he gives up knowing that he didn’t have the strength to resist. So he knows he’s gone when he feels the man suck hard around his cock and he let’s go. He feels his sparks burst around his entire body as his legs tremble, feeling his cum leave his cock as it goes into Raihan’s mouth, sliding down his throat and he swallows it all, enjoying how he feels Piers’ skin shiver under his touch. When he realises that nothing else is coming out anymore and that he’s stopped cumming he slides back letting his dick pop out of his mouth, licking his lips in case any cum was around his mouth. Raihan pulls out his fingers as his hands slide up and grip his hips so he can gently manoeuvre the man till he’s sitting on his chest. Letting him rest as he comes down from his high and the man’s still letting out shaky breaths as his nerves cry out, still overly sensitive from just cumming. When he slowly starts to catch his breath again and feel the feeling pass he looks down at the man underneath and squints his eyes when he sees his shit eating grin again.

“Told you I wouldn’t puke on your dick.” Piers doesn’t have the strength to say anything in response so he just rolls his eyes and groans, letting his arm hang over the side of the couch as he leans against it. His other hand sweep up the hairs that stuck to his forehead from his sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s starting to get hot in here ;)  
> I was going to put the whole sex scene in one chapter but this ended up being much longer than I thought so I split them up but i’m having fun with it. Stay tuned as things get even spicier!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?

When he decides that he’s caught enough of his breath back he starts to get up and off of Raihan so the taller man can sit up, moving off of him and standing up waiting for Raihan to sit up which he does. Turning his body around so his legs so are on the floor again. Piers sits back down next to him.

He turns his head to see Raihan’s hand coming forward, tucking a couple of stray hair behind his ear before he comes closer. Leaning his face in to kiss him again before Raihan realises and quickly pulls back, putting his hand over his mouth.

“Sorry. Forgot I literally just sucked your dick.” He states with a laugh as he moves to get off the couch.

“Maybe I should go rinse my mouth.”

But before he’s able to walk away Piers reaches forward and grabs him by the wrist.

“S’fine.” He says and he pulls. Hard. Causing Raihan to fall forward towards him, cursing on the way down, forcing him to grip the top of the couch for support so he doesn’t fall on top of him and he briefly wonders if this is payback for earlier. Piers leans up, lightly brushing his lips against his before kissing him deeply and humming when he tastes himself on them. They move their lips against each other as Piers lifts his hands up and hangs them behind Raihan’s neck, feeling a familiar ache begin to pool in his stomach again. When he pulls back he almost shivers at Raihan’s expression, eyes heated and hungry, it felt as if he was about to be devoured any minute now though he couldn’t say that he hated the thought. He doesn’t have time to dwell on it as Raihan leans back in, taking his lips once again as his hands move to Piers’ waist and slowly trails up, pulling his shirt up along with it, feeling the arch of his hips against the palm of his hand once again until his shirt is pooling above his chest. He reluctantly draws back, letting Piers lift his arms up so he can pull off his shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him. For a moment he leans back to admire the view. He doesn’t stare for too long before he’s leaning back in, aching to touch his skin again. One hand goes to his chest, a finger gently playing with his nipple while he places open mouthed kisses starting from his shoulder and slowly trailing up to his neck, it leaves Piers trembling. He sucks hard making Piers draw in breathe before he pulls off to take in the view, a red mark taking its place and Raihan can’t help but think about how good it’d look in a week or two when the mark turns purple against his white skin. (He tries not to think about whether he’d be able to see it or not.) Once again he doesn’t stare for too long before his lips are on his skin again, leaving chains of flutter light kiss before biting hard into the flesh of his neck that makes Piers hiss out in pain.

Raihan pulls back and takes his time to admire the view once again. Bright red kiss and bite marks scattered on Piers’ neck and he can’t help feeling a bit of satisfaction upon the view.

“Got any lube?” Raihan asks, sliding a hand down his lower back and resting it near the top of his ass.

“Yeah, hold on a sec.” Piers replies as he starts to sit up, Raihan leans back, allowing him to get off the couch. He leaves and goes into his bedroom, rummaging through his draws until he finds a bottle of lubricant and a couple of packs of condoms. He figure he might as well take the time to take off his boots and socks, throwing them across the room before he grabs the lube and condoms and heads back into the living room, pausing at the door way when he finds Raihan sitting on the couch waiting for him. Shirtless. His shirt, shoes and socks discarded on the floor. And Piers can’t help but smirk as he leans against the doorway taking the time to admire the view, glancing at him from top to bottom, drinking in the sight. A strong lean body, dark tanned skin with rippling toned abs that trails down to a sexy V-line that leads down behind his pants. It was as if his body was sculpted by the gods and he admits that it’s a sight for sore eyes. He can’t help but think once again that  _ Leon’s a fucking idiot  _ as he saunters towards him. 

“See something you like?” Raihan teases with a raised eyebrow as he grabs the lube and condoms from his hand. 

Piers simply laughs under his breath as he’s sure the Dragon tamer already knows the answer but hell if he’d admit it. Raihan puts the condoms on the table for later while he keeps the lube in hand. He takes the time to pull Piers’ pants down while the man’s standing in front of him, slowly edging the fabric down until it’s pooling down his ankles and the Dark gym leader steps out of them, kicking them across the room. Raihan wraps a hand around Piers’ back and gently pulls him forward so the shorter man has his knees resting on the couch, hovering over his lap and opens the bottle cap with a single hand as he leans up to give him a quick peck on the lips. 

He starts pouring a generous amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the fluid before he rubs the pad of his finger against his hole, noting how it feels slightly softer than before and slowly slides a finger in. Piers hums at the sensation as he braces himself by gripping Raihan’s shoulders. Raihan simply slides his finger in and out for a couple of seconds, feeling the way Piers trembles under the hand resting on his thigh, before his slides in a second finger and it makes the man gasp. He gently scissors his finger, taking the time to stretch out his hole before he starts pumping his fingers in and out, Piers squirms and gasps against his chest. Raihan leans his head up to mouth at his adams apple as he pulls out and adds a third finger, he can feel the vibration on his lips as Piers hisses out at the slight sting from the stretch. Raihan patiently slides his fingers in and out of his hole, giving him the time to adjust until he starts to hear Piers quietly moan in which he decides to pick up the pace. Thrusting his fingers and hearing the quiet squelch of his actions under Piers’ hums and ahs. The sounds going straight to his dick. 

‘ _Fuck_ his fingers feel so good but oh so increasingly  _ frustrating  _ as well’ Piers thinks. He can feel his orgasm slowly start to build up again as precum drips from the tip of his cock staining Raihan’s pants. But its not nearly enough. He wants to feel something  _ thicker  _ fill him up and make a complete mess of him. To feel the other man’s heat against his body as he moans and calls out his name. He can’t wait any longer.

He grabs a fist full of the Dragon tamer’s hair and pulls down, it makes the man involuntarily groan in his throat and forces him to look up at him. Eyes going wide in confusion.

“Raihan. Just fuck me already.” He orders and Raihan can’t help but snicker.

“Impatient are we?” He teases with amusement in his eyes but there’s also also underlying hint of concern. Shit he’s about to burst out of his pants anyway but despite how badly he wants to just pin the longer haired man down and fuck him senseless the last thing he wants to do is hurt him. Piers senses the concern and huffs.

“If you won’t fuck me, i’ll fuck you myself.” He states and it makes Raihan furrow his brows and grin at the dare. He lets out a long breath between his teeth.

“Okay.” Agreeing as he pulls his fingers out and reaches a long arm over to grab the condoms from the table. Leaning over slightly, his other hand on Piers’ back to support his while the Dark trainer works at his zipper. Pulling it down and Raihan let’s out a sigh of relief he didn’t even realise he was holding in from the release of pressure. Piers’ eyes widen at the size. He had a rough idea of how big it was from the scarce touches here and there but seeing it even through his boxers he could tell he was massive. He palms at it and it makes the other man squeeze his eyes shut and clench his teeth. Feeling it through his hand he doubts he’d even be able to wrap his fingers around it if he gripped it.

“Having second thoughts?” Raihan questions playfully upon seeing his expression and Piers squints his eyes in response.

“As if i’d be scared of your dick.” He scoffs. Well it’s a challenge he’s willing to take.

Raihan simply grins as he rips open the package and starts sliding on the condom before he abruptly stops.

“Ah.”

Piers quirks an eyebrow in question and is about to ask what’s up until clicks.  Ah.

Raihan looks up and pretends to look sheepish but the Piers doesn’t miss the cocky undertone in his expression.

“Sorry, Piers. Don’t think the condom’s gonna fit.” He states as he chucks it back on the table. He face goes serious as he starts to think.

“So what should we do? I could go buy more or we could just...” He trails off in thought.

“S’fine.” Piers replies as he starts taking his cock out of his boxers and Raihan raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“C’mon already. Don’t keep me waiting,  Dragon Tamer. ” He says with a raised lip in a smirk and the other gym leader smirks back in response.

“Whatever you say, Piers.”

God he loves it when he teases him like this.

Raihan reached a hand up behind Piers’ back, fingers wrapping around the hair tie that held his hair up in a pony tail.

“Can I?” He asks.

“Go ahead.”

He gently tugs the hair tie down until his hair flows free, cascading down his back like a waterfall all the way past his waist.

“Your beautiful...” Raihan can’t help bit whisper, threading his finger through his soft silk-like hair. Piers just lifts up the corner of his mouth slightly. He never really knew how to respond to compliments but he tries to appreciates it nevertheless.

Raihan takes the time to pour some lube onto his cock, giving it a couple of quick strokes to spread it. He leans his face up to kiss Piers as he lines himself up against his entrance. He holds him up with his hands gripping his ass cheeks and slowly lowers him down onto his cock. Piers hisses out at the pain of the initial stretch of Raihan’s cock sliding inside him.

“You ok?” Raihan asks voice laced with concern. Stopping to rub soothing circles onto his back.

“M’fine...Keep going.” He breathes out. Arceus he feels so full...

Raihan nods and continues to lower him down as Piers rests his forehead into the crevice of his neck, dragging his nails across Raihan’s back marking his skin with hot red lines. Raihan lowers him down until the hilt of his cock is fully buried inside Piers and he goes back to rubbing soothing circles into his back, clenching his teeth at the warm tightness around his cock as he does his best to hold himself back and not thrust into the long haired man. Minutes seem to tick by until the pain eventually fades and is replaced by a slowly building aching pleasure. He pats the back of Raihan’s shoulder twice and Raihan nods again, gripping Piers by the hips. Pulling out until just the head of his cock remains and then slowly pushes back in. Piers starts to pant as Raihan starts thrusting into him at a slow pace and he can feel the pressure and pleasure start to build up in the pit of his stomach. Breathes and shallow sighs escaping his lips.

The pace is slow and at this point the pain has completely subsided. The ache and craving is back in full force and again it’s not enough.

“Faster.” Piers groans, threading his fingers through Raihan’s hair. The dragon tamer lifts the corner of his mouth in a grin, flashing his particular canine.  _ Oh  _ he’s more than happy to oblige, thrusting upwards right into his prostate that makes Piers cry out and it’s music to his ears.

“Fuck Piers...Your voice is driving me crazy.”

Piers snickers, noting how wrecked Raihan’s voice sounds.

“Do well enough and I might just give you an encore.” He shoots back, earning a growl from Raihan as the taller man grips his hips tighter and thrusts into him harder, forcing moans and gasps out of Piers’ lips.

“You’re on.” Raihan challenges as he starts slamming into him. The head of his cock dragging against his inner wall, sending jolts down his spine, high singing moans spilling out of Piers mouth.

The room is filled with the sound of heated skin and flesh dripping with sweat slamming against one another. The air seemingly filled with the heat from their breath as they voices cry out each others names. It was intoxicating, minds going light and hazy. Soon they just stopped thinking entirely, instead choosing to just seek out each others bodies. It’s hot. The heat clings to Piers skin and it feels like it’ll swallow him whole. As he opens his eyes he’s met with the intensity of Raihan’s gaze and its hot enough to burn. He can’t help the smile the spreads across his face. As Raihan furrows his brows and is about to ask why he’s smiling, Piers slams his lips against his. Opening his mouth so their tongues can twist against one another. Drool escaping their mouthes and dripping down their chins but the both of them could care less as they continue to seek pleasure from each others flesh.

The ends of Piers’ soft hair brushed against the knuckles of Raihan’s hands that were gripped his him. He’s going crazy. His mind is swirling and all he can think about is Piers,Piers,Piers! He wants all of him. To devour everything he is. So he comes forward, opening his mouth and bites into his neck. Hard enough to draw blood. _Marking_ him. Piers draws in shallow breath through clenched teeth and in turn his digs his fingers into the skin of his back, digging deep and dragging down making more lines. _Marking_ him as well. He’s sure Raihan’s back was painted in lines and in the back of his mind he wonders if he’ll have the chance to see. Something about the thought made him feel...good-prideful even to have marked Galar strongest gym leader; Raihan but he quickly tosses the thought. Raihan unclenches his teeth and starting lapping the wound in form of an apology. Running his tongue along the indents in his skin before he gently kisses it and the action makes Piers whisper his name with a trembling voice.

“Raihan...”

It makes Raihan’s heart clench as he thrust hard into him against that certain bundle of nerves again that cause him to throw his head back and cry out, each nerve singing out in pleasure.

“R-Raihan! I’m close-“ He chokes out.

He can feel his toes curling and eyes water from the pleasure as the pressure that’s been building up below his stomach, about spill over. Reaches its peak.

“Me too, Piers!” He struggles to force out.

Feeling Piers spasming around his cock as he feels himself reaching climax. Sparks burst inside Piers, shivers trickling down his spine as he chokes on a sob. Tears spilling, eyes going hazy as he cums hard around his cock. His own cum landing on Raihan’s stomach and he follows soon after feeling Piers tighten around him. Piers gasping when he feels Raihan seed spilling inside him, feeling his heat. Raihan wrapping his arms around his back, pressing their bodies together as he rides out his orgasm, thrusting once more before he stills.

Their high starts to die down as Raihan loosens his grip around Piers’ back. Piers lets out a satisfied sigh. Leaning forward to rest his forehead against Raihan’s, feeling his sweat stained skin stick to his as they both catch their breath. Waiting until their heart rates calm down. Piers leans back to take in Raihan’s expression, pleased to see him looking content and satisfied.

“So about that encore...” Raihan breathes out, sounding breathless. Looking up to meet Piers’ gaze. Moving a strand of hair that stuck to Piers’ forehead from the sweat. Piers snorts, light laughter spilling from his lips as he rests his forehead against Raihan’s shoulder.

“Yeah, alright. Let’s move to the bed, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)


End file.
